SMELLS LIKE A TEEN SPIRIT
by L.Widfara
Summary: "Huele a... magia"


Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

SMELLS LIKE A TEEN SPIRIT

_"Huele a... magia"_

FRESCO, ADICTIVO

Hay muchas cosas que le gustan a James Potter. Le gusta montar en escoba y volar casi hasta el infinito, y también le gustan las magdalenas que le suele preparar su madre todos los Domingos -pero solo las de chocolate, porque cuando las hace con trocitos de fresa saben a fruta, y James odia la fruta-. Le gusta merodear por su enorme casa cuando sus padres se van fuera, le gustan mucho los ciervos, aunque no sabe muy bien por qué, y adora ver los partidos de Quidditch con su padre. Pero sobre todo, y de esto no cabe ninguna duda, a James Potter le vuelve loco la magia.

Es algo que al principio le ponía un poco nervioso (le ponía nervioso, nadie ha dicho que le diera miedo) porque no conseguía entender por qué su padre podía ir a trabajar con un simple _pluff_ en la chimenea y, sin embargo, todos sus vecinos tenían que conducir un coche durante horas. Con el tiempo, ha aprendido a decir "son cosas de muggles", como dice siempre su padre, aunque no sepa muy bien lo que eso significa.

De todas formas, y esto es un secreto que no piensa contar a nadie, en realidad, no sabe muy bien qué es exactemente la magia. Cuando era más pequeño, magia para James era el ingrediente secreto que llevaban las magdalenas de mamá, _"... y una pizca de magia"_ solía decir ella. Pero ahora él ya es mayor, pronto le llegará la carta de Hogwarts, y sabe que la magia es mucho más que eso. Y ese es el problema precisamente. No es algo que pueda tocar, ni ver, y seguramente tampoco pueda olerla... no, la magia no huele ¿verdad?. Y le da mucha rabia porque todo el mundo parece saber perfectamente de qué se trata, y no puede ser una de esas cosas que acaba entendiendo uno cuando ya es adulto, porque su primo Edan, que solo tiene dos años más que él, dice que lo entiende perfectamente.

"_Cuando vayas a Hogwarts sabrás lo que es la magia, enano" _le suele decir siempre Edan. Siempre le llama enano, y le dice que a los bajitos no les dejan ser de Gryffindor, y que él es muy bajito. Pero Edan es un idiota y seguramente solo le estará tomando el pelo. James está seguro de que ni siquiera él sabe bien lo que es la magia.

* * *

-¡Por Merlín, Canuto! ¿Te quieres callar? Estoy intentando estudiar...

-Estudiar. ¿_tú _estás intentando estudiar?

-Sí.

Sirius se queda mirando a su mejor amigo durante un instante, parece que el chico habla en serio. Precisamente por eso, y porque está muy poco acostumbrado a ver a James Potter dejándose el alma en un libro de pociones, el Black no puede evitar explotar en carcajadas. Lo peor de todo es que seguramente James sí que tendrá la intención de ponerse serio este semestre, probablemente se trate de otro más de sus típicos impulsos de responsabilidad que no le suelen durar más que un par de horas. Un día como mucho.

A no ser que...

-¿Slughorn no te habrá puesto con Evans, verdad?

A no ser que la perfecta y siempre inoportuna capacidad que tiene el profesor de pociones a la hora de formar parejas se haya cobrado una víctima más.

-Es mi oportunidad, Sirius.- al chico le brillan los ojos por la emoción, y la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios ablanda un poco a su amigo, solo un poco.

-Eres patético, ¿lo sabías?- El rostro de James se ilumina aun más si cabe, y Sirius no tiene otra que suspirar y convencerse a sí mismo de que todo eso acabará mereciendo la pena. No puede ser de otro modo..- ¿y qué se supone que tenéis que hacer?

- Creo que se llama Amortentia. Es un filtro de amor o algo así..- Ambos disimulan una media sonrisa por lo irónico de la situación, y no dicen nada. Tampoco es que haya nada que decir.

- Dicen que huele a lo que a uno más le atrae, ¿sabes? - aunque la verdad es que a Sirius Black le resulta demasiado difícil mantener la boca cerrada.

- He dicho que te calles, Canuto, estoy estudiando.

Pero lo cierto es que no estudia, que es incapaz de hacerlo porque un aroma imaginario, un olor que tan solo existe en su memoria, ha penetrado por sus fosas nasales aturdiéndolo y paralizándolo por completo. No podría decir a qué huele exactamente, no lo sabe, pero le parece fresco y, al mismo tiempo, la fragancia más dulce que haya olido jamás. Es salvaje y es sutíl, casi adictivo. Y se esfuma tan fácilmente como ha llegado.

Tampoco hace falta decir a quién le ha recordado, ¿verdad?


End file.
